


Love in an Elevator

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Elevator Sex, Episode Related, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the elevator scene in The "J" for Judas Affair <i>should</i> have gone :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

  
  



End file.
